


Artificial InGemination

by Digigal_transbian



Series: Translucent Pink [4]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Gem/Human Hybrids (Steven Universe), Homeworld (Steven Universe), Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 09:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23469100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Digigal_transbian/pseuds/Digigal_transbian
Summary: Yellow Diamond thinks about Steven's gem and gets an idea.
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe
Series: Translucent Pink [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718503
Comments: 10
Kudos: 88





	1. An Idea

A few months after Steven's breakdown and shapeshifting into the monster he believed he was, Yellow Diamond continues her work on rebuilding gems that she used in the Cluster experiments. Slowly and methodically plucking the shards out of their bubbles and piecing them together, organizing various leftover shards into their own bubbles.

Her mind wanders to the half gem who started this new era of peace, Steven Universe. A few years ago, she never would have thought to rebuild shattered gems. She only would have thought to collect the shards and use them to make geo-weapons like the Cluster.

She feels like she should really get on fixing that one.

But rebuilding Gems, she wonders why she never thought of it before. Era 2 was littered with resource shortages, the ability to make new gems being greatly stunted by Pink's disappearance. If she was to rebuild gems from their shards, she could have kept resources at least a little more stable for a little longer, stretching out the remainders of Pink's essence for that little bit longer. 

But Pink left, didn't she?

Pink left, reoriented her gem (and wasn't that something no one could have predicted), started a war because of her mistreatment, caused hem production resources on Homeworld to plummet, and then gave up her gem to make Steven.

Yellow pauses for a moment. If Pink could give up her gem to a human to make Steven, what about giving a human a gem without making a new entity? Taking a living human and giving them a brand new gem, complete with gem powers, with no need to make a child. Pink completely gave up her gem and form to become Steven, becoming part of his DNA, so that fusion process does work, but that was making something new. This is about taking something old and upgrading it with Gem powers.

And she knows the perfect person to contact about this experiment.

She pulls out her new communication device, Steven calls it a "phone", and opens up the text based messaging system to the new diamond line.

◇-☆-◇

◇-THE DIAMOND LINE-◇

[Yellow_Diamond is Online]

Yellow_Diamond: Steven, when would you be able to come by to visit, I have a project I might need your help on

[Universe_Gem is Online]

[Blue_Diamond is Online]

Universe_Gem: Uhh, depends. What do you need?

[White_Diamond is Online]

Yellow_Diamond: I need you to bring one of your human friends to my lab for an experiment. 

Blue_Diamond: Yellow…

Yellow_Diamond: I want to find out if it's possible to recreate what Steven is with another human.

Universe_Gem: what I am?

Yellow_Diamond: A human-gem hybrid. I intend to make a gem specifically for this procedure with some material from the human you bring.

Yellow_Diamond: If this doesn't work, then there's a new gem out there with a little human DNA.

Universe_Gem: I'll check with Connie, but this definitely won't be for a while, she's got college, I'm half-way across the country, it just can't happen yet.

Yellow_Diamond: Thank you Steven, and one more thing.

Universe_Gem: What is it?

Yellow_Diamond: Next time you're near the Cluster, can you send it a message that I'll be coming by at some point to remove them from the planet and separate them?

Universe_Gem: Will do, Yellow!

White_Diamond: And what if it doesn't want to be separated, Yellow? A few of your larger experiments had that issue.

Yellow_Diamond: At least it won't be inside the planet anymore, no more risk of it waking up and destroying everything.

White_Diamond: Understandable, have a nice day.

[Yellow_Diamond is Offline]

◇-☆-◇

"Well," Yellow Diamond says to no one in particular, "This should be interesting."


	2. Second Opinions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven talks to Connie about Yellow's Proposal before the two of them ask the gems for advice.

Steven looks up from the Diamond Line group chat with a slightly conflicted expression. Yes, Yellow did say that if the gem didn't take to Connie that they would be able to just exist on their own, free of charge, but...

He feels like she didn't say everything about the gem that would be made for the experiment.

Something feels slightly off about the experiment in general, nothing malicious, just incomplete. He makes a mental note to ask for a few more details later with Connie. Knowing what the Cluster looks like, he'll definitely have to put a rain check on that.

He technically didn't lie to the Diamonds by saying it would be a while. He is halfway across the country, Connie does have college, he just doesn't trust Yellow performing gem experiments, especially on his girlfriend, as far as he can throw the ex-matriarch.

Has Yellow changed? Yes. Does it feel a little over exaggerated? Also yes. All of the Diamonds feel that way actually. They don't feel like the planet conquering matriarchs they did before but it does feel like they're playing it up just a little much.

Now that he thinks about it, he should probably also make sure Dr. Maheswaran is there too if they do go through with it, this is her daughter getting an actual alien object inserted into her body after all. It might be a good idea to make sure her mother is there to field any concerns about the medical aspect of things.

And then there's White's remark about the Cluster not wanting to be separated. Why would the Cluster not want to be separated? They've spent ages forced together as only shards of what they once were, a garbled mess of broken and incomplete parts. They only really found some form of peace when he and Peridot went down to make sure they didn't form and destroy the Earth. After that the Cluster has seemed pretty okay, even coming out to help when the Diamonds invaded, and then when he had his breakdown a few months back. From everything he can think of, they seem-

"Oh."

Would all of the thousands of gems be able to heal from that experience? Suddenly going from a constant voice of thousands to being a voice of one would be so lonely, would separating them really be able to help, or would it cause a few more problems? They might have formed a new sense of self and identity as the Cluster, instead of just their individual parts.

He'll have to ask them about that too. Luckily, Yellow seems to have powers that include being very convenient, because he's not very far from the Cluster at the moment.

But first, he might as well ask Connie about the gem offer from Yellow.

☆-Private Chat With Connie-☆

[Steven is Online]

Steven: Hey Connie, quick question

[Connie is Online]

Connie: What is it, Steven?

Steven: Have you ever wanted a gem?

Connie: I mean, yeah? I always thought it'd be kinda cool to have some gem powers, why do you ask?

Steven: Because Yellow just messaged me asking if I had any human friends she could try something on.

Steven: She wants to find out if they only way to make a Human-Gem Hybrid is how Rose made me or if she could make a gem with some human DNA mixed in and have that work 

Connie: Are you sure this isn't another Cluster type of experiment?

Steven: I dont think she's telling me everything but I dont think what she's leaving out is too bad. I do think she isn't telling me something about the gem tho

Steven: I also feel like your mom should be around for it, just to make sure someone there actually knows things about human biology so Yellow doesn't just push a gem in your belly button and call it a day

Connie: I'll think about it, but no promises

Steven: I expected as much, I have some hangups about this too. I also gotta go talk to the Cluster now

Connie: Wait, why do you have to talk to the Cluster? 

Steven: Yellow wants to remove it from the Earth and separate it all. One problem

Connie: What? How's there a problem with removing the Cluster and making it whole again? Or is it a size thing?

Steven: Thousands of gems stuck together for thousands of years, finally having some weird form of peace. White brought up that they might not want to separate

Connie: Oh. Because they might have formed a new identity as the cluster they were forced to become, so anything else might just be more trouble than it's worth

Steven: Got it in one. I'm gonna ask the Crystal gems, I need a few extra opinions on this

Connie: K

[Steven is Offline]

[Connie is Offline]

◇-This Chat Is Now Closed-◇

☆-Steven and the Rocky Gang-☆

[Steven is Online]

[Connie is Online]

Internal Screaming(Steven): Yellow messaged me today.

[Pearl is Online]

Lesbian Collector(Pearl): Oh? What'd she want?

Anime Waifu(Connie): She wanted to know if I was willing to have an experimental gem implant done because she wanted to know if Steven was the only way to make a half gem hybrid.

[Garnet is Online]

[Nephrite is Online]

Made of Love(Garnet): Yellow wanted to know what.

Centi(Nephrite): Wait, what's going on?

Internal Screaming: Yeah, I have some hangups about that entire thing myself, I feel like she's not saying everything about the gem that's going to be used specifically.

Internal Screaming: And Centi, Yellow wants to try to make a human-gem hybrid, kinda like me, just without having a dad get involved for the human genes

Anime Waifu: I'm going to give it some time before I make any decisions here, and mom is coming along if I do go along with this.

[Amethyst is online]

[Lapis_Lazuli is Online]

Made of Pizza(Amethyst): On the one hand, cool gem powers. On the other, the Cluster.

Depression™(Lapis): I say do it

Depression™: If nothing bad is going to happen to you, just kinda do it I guess

[Greg is Online]

Esteemed Homeowner(Greg): Why is Garnet looking conflicted on the beach?

Internal Screaming: Read up, dad

Esteemed Homeowner: Ah. Gem stuff. As the resident human adult, I shall impart some dadly wisdom. Live a little, explore new possibilities. You may have hot dogs if your pork chops aren't perfect, but there's no harm in trying to find a better recipe for the chops.

Lesbian Collector: That's actually… pretty sound advice. 

Esteemed Homeowner: I have my moments.

Anime Waifu: I'll talk to my mom about this, I think I'll do it.

Lesbian Collector: As long as you know what you're getting into.

[Connie is Offline]

☆-This Chat is Now Closed-☆

**Author's Note:**

> I had no idea how to end this chapter
> 
> Next Chapter: Connie goes back to homeworld


End file.
